Metroid Forefront
by KuZaganHW
Summary: gonna rate this M because though so far it isn't very violent or gorey, i plan on making the deaths of more dangerous enemies much more graphicX3 please read and review, and don't flame, this is only my first story after all


_**DISCLAIMER:**__cause i know people will whine about this... I do not in any way shape or form claim to own anything but the storyline i am writing and the Character's Drynn and Maxus. they are both original characters of my own creation, though i do not own Drynn's name, in my story he is a descendant of a chozo of the same name_

**_Author's note: _**_This is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy it. please read review and all that other jazz, don't be to harsh, i think in light of this being my first fanfic i didn't do half bad, if you find any typos or anything i would appreciate being notified, your's sincerely KuZaganHW_

As the sun sets on the far side of the mountains, casting long moody shadows across the wide open plains spreading out from the edge of the valley a speck of light appears in the sky. Moving faster and faster it grows clearer until it's shape becomes that of a small 1 person fighter craft, landing on the edge of a small outgrowth of trees and bushes that provide adequate cover for the small vessel. After a few minutes a hatch opens on the top and a figure stands up, leaping down and landing lightly a few feet from the ship. As he walks away the ship shimmers and turns invisible as light bends around it, mirroring it's surroundings.

As he nears the mountains he stops and holds up his right arm, the hand glowing and shimmering energy flowing up around his arm to engulf him, as the light clears he is encased from head to foot in a dull black and red armor, blue lines running along the joints and the thicker ones running along the surface of his helmet. He raises his right arm which is encased in a large black and blue device from the elbow to just above the wrist, with a blinking light from the back of his armored hand the device cracks open slightly and slides down to encase his hand and extending long enough to almost double the length of his lower arm it reseals into an arm-cannon. When it's completed he continues walking towards the mountain trail, keeping his arm-cannon held aloft in his other hand like a rifle, walking slowly and scanning the area around him slowly.

Just before the figure reaches the trail up the mountainside a low rumble comes from the earth and the ground to his left cracks wide and a large serpent like creature rises out, hissing menacingly at him as he taps a finger to the corner of his helmet's visor and it shines white for a second. as it clears a voice is heard as he chuckles.

"Just a rock snake, though a larger than average variety...damn space pirate's and their experiments..."  
As the serpent shoots towards him to strike an orb of yellow energy forms in the nozzle of his arm-cannon and he raises it, firing it off just as the serpent's mouth opens to strike and the blast is swallowed up in it's mouth, causing it to explode from inside it's head.

"Very good...i knew you were the perfect candidate for the power suit 2.0" stated a slightly metallic voice coming from up the path as an echoing sound was heard.  
The figure turns to the path, steam rising from the end of his arm-cannon as he taps his helmet, dematerializing it into energy and he shakes his black hair out a bit, running his armored hand through his lockes.

"Well Drynn, you knew that when i managed to find one of the last living chozo in the known galaxy..." The man laughed heartily and walked forward to clasp hands with a tall but hunched over creature that pushed back the hood of it's cloak, revealing this "Drynn" to be a large avian creature of great age, smiling his large beak at the man in front of him as he turned back up the path.

"Come warrior...we have much to discuss...and i detected the Protector's signal, Samus Aran is on her way here...it would seem she has also discovered the continued existance of the chozo..."

Meanwhile on the edge of the solar system a Hunter-class gunship registered to the bounty hunter Samus Aran comes out of warp space and runs a scan of nearby planets, finally honing in on the signal it's pilot had been tracking for the better part of 3 months. Once the signal was locked into the navigation system Samus reached out with her armored hand and activated the engines, the priming lever sliding out of it's slot. Grabbing the handle and pushing it forward the engines started to roar and the ship shoots off across the system towards a small planet no larger than the average moon with an obviously artificial atmosphere, a planet that doesn't show up on any planetary charts of the system…

"So Drynn…" The Warrior started, looking at the Alien walking beside him, "Why the robes? Not your usual style…last time I saw you, you had on armor like mine"

The old chozo shakes his head and stops, turning towards the human, "Maxus, I have told you innumerable times…do stop calling me that, my name is not Drynn, I am simply his son…" the chozo then holds his right arm straight up, the robe falling down to reveal a large dark green metal mechanical hand with 3 fingers and a thumb, he lets the robe fall back down as he lowers his arm and smiles at the human once more. "You should know by now Maxus, I do not leave the safety of my home without my Power-suit."

Maxus winces at the utterance of his name, muttering to himself, "I wish you would stop calling me that…you know I prefer being called warrior…"

The chozo laughs as he stops in front of a large rock face, holding up his right arm and shaking back the robe to reveal another mechanical hand at the end of his arm, as he levels it in front of the rock face the fingers and thumb unroll to form flat panels that seal together into an arm-cannon similar to the one hanging at Maxus' side, though much larger. He brings the end of the barrel to the rock face and a port opens which he inserts the arm-cannon into, a light rotates around the edges and the rock face retracts into the walls around it and the 2 figures stroll inside, deep in conversation. At the same time, Samus's gunship lands in the very same clearing that Maxus had just left, exiting her craft she takes off at a sprint towards the mountains, her ship scanner giving her strange energy readings from that direction.

When Samus reaches the bottom of the mountain trail she taps her visor similarly to when Maxus did, scanning the downed rock snake and walking along the trail, scanning various features of the terrain as she goes. When she reaches the rock wall that Maxus and Drynn had passed through earlier she attempted to scan various bits of it, passing over the spot where Drynn used his arm-cannon to open it and moving on, no reaction coming from her visor. She switched over to thermal and then to x-ray after getting no reaction and stepped back in surprise, seeing the large cave inside and the mechanism for opening it.

Samus inserted her arm cannon into the device and the wall pulled back, revealing a dark room and Samus entered, lights coming on as she went and the door closed shut behind her. Once the door shut a fuller light spread through the room from no clear point. A soft clinking noise was heard echoing along a small corridor and Maxus steps out, his arm-cannon activated and swinging slowly at his side. When he stopped a short distance from Samus she raises her arm-cannon and activates her scan visor, logging as much info as she can but not getting much.

"I take it you are Maxus, the warrior who destroyed an entire space pirate fleet single-handedly" said Samus plainly to a nod from Maxus. As he starts to bow mocking Samus cuts him off. "And in doing so…released the largest phazon cloud ever reported upon a colony of space gliders…not to mention the release of the pods containing Ridley and Kraid's last cells!"

Maxus cringes at these words and waves his arm-cannon around a bit, "I didn't know about that last little bit…if I had known that those ships contained the last of the phazon…I never would have attacked had I known that…"

"That is beside the point…the bounty on your head is the largest in Galactic Federation history, and I plan to collect it." Samus charges her power beam, pointing the weapon at Maxus and firing it off at full power.

Maxus counters it with an equally powerful burst from his own arm-cannon, charging it at twice the speed. He jumps back, sending a volley of shots in samus' direction as she circles to the left, cycling through her beams, the barrlen widening and purple energy glowing from within.

"Wave-beam." Samus starts firing the arm cannon at Maxus, 3 shots moving in waving motions flowing at him after each shot, the shots homing in on him. Raising his arm-cannon he fires a volley of power-beam shots, blasting Samus' attacks out of the air while she charges her wave-beam, firing a single swift moving shot that slams into Maxus as he turns back to Samus, causing him to stagger back and fall to a knee.

While Maxus' body courses with electricity he slowly raises his arm-cannon, charging it slowly. Instead of the usual vibrant orange beam, it glowed purple like Samus' wave-beam and the electricity flowed from his armor into his cannon. As he stands up, the glow becomes a mixed purple and yellow and he fires the concentrated energy at Samus, knocking her off her feet and into a wall.

"Ice-beam." Samus' arm-cannon shifts back to normal and then the top slides up, white energy glowing now as she fires a slower moving shot at Maxus that he shoots out of the air lazily. While he was doing this Samus had charged forward, charing her ice-beam as she runs and blasting him point blank in the chest and flipping over him while his power-suit freezes solid around the chest and shoulders, limiting movement.

While Maxus struggles with the ice encasing him, Samus turns around raising her arm-cannon and it changes to normal once more and the barrel lengthens and glows red, "plasma-beam." She fires several shots into the ground at his feet, melting the metal floor around him so he sinks in slightly, becoming trapped as it cools. She raises the barrel once more, charging it and aiming it Maxus, preparing to fire…

"ENOUGH!" A wave goes through the room, dissipating the energy from both arm-cannons and returning them to normal, the floor releasing it's hold on Maxus as he falls forward and both Warrior's armor returns to it's energy form and sealing itself in their respective body's.

Samus and Maxus both look up at a platform above them where Drynn stands with his hood thrown back, his unarmored hands resting on the railing in front of him with a small black device held in one.

"Enough of this pointless fighting, it will only result in the possible death of one of the two greatest warriors in the galaxy." Drynn steps onto a second platform which lowers him to the ground with Samus and Maxus. Samus gets up slowly and walks over to Drynn with a mystified look on her face.

"I knew the scans were a chozo energy signature…I but I didn't think there would be a living chozo here…" Samus reaches out to grip Drynn's clawed hand and takes a knee, "It is good to see one of your race again…"

Drynn shakes his head and pulls Samus to her feet, leading her and Maxus to a panel of computer screens, "Do either of you know what this signal means?" Samus and Maxus both look at the readout on one of the smaller screens.

They both looked up with surprise as a unanimous utterance echoes through the chamber…

"Space Pirate War-fleet…"

* * *

_well that's it for now, i hope you enjoy this so far...please no flaming on original character's or their equipment, i know it's not straight off the game but i put it that way for a reason. i think i kept the equipment that was from the games and such very to par, and the new equipment simply adds originality. i hope you enjoyed it and will continue you reading, i will try to update this regularly, a few weeks or so inbetween...well, i gotta get goin now, have fun out there and to use my favorite vlogger's words...keep on trollin *hand over camera*_


End file.
